S
is the 6th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 4 (S&M). Synopsis The two Cosmoem evolved into the two fabled Pokémon: Solgaleo and Lunala, emissaries of sun and moon. As an army of Ultra Beasts approaches Poni Island, Sun goes to confront Faba, who stole his great-grandfather's island. In a moment, Solgaleo and Sun get taken away by a black hand, and Moon heads through the portal to save them. With these two heroes gone, who will defend Alola? Chapter Plot Faba is confronted by Anabel, who asks him to cease his activities and surrender to her. On the other hand, Lillie spots Faba, who realizes he cannot write a successful story after all this. Suddenly, a light flashes, as Sun and Moon look at two magnificent Pokémon. Sun and Moon are astounded, as the two Cosmoem have evolved. Anabel mentions the Pokémon's names as Solgaleo and Lunala. Hapu asks Anabel how much the International Police know about these Pokémon, and believes these must be the fabled two emissaries, from sun and moon, of her tale. Anabel confirms this, as well as they are Ultra Beasts; apparently, people believed Solgaleo and Lunala have gone asleep in Alola, to help Cosmog grow. Moon sees that the ability to open portals was to have Cosmog shift to safe worlds, but in this world, it just opens portals to have Ultra Beasts come out. It was why the Guardian Deities wanted to protect Nebby, for it would protect Alola, too. Lillie adds that Nebby was abused in Aether Paradise: it was bullied by other Pokémon to make it open portals. It was why Lillie took off with Nebby away from Aether Paradise, but she never thought there'd be another Cosmog, nor that it opened so many portals. Suddenly, Looker contacts Anabel, as he reports a large number of Ultra Beasts, coming from Po Town, are headed to Poni Island. In response, Solgaleo and Lunala use their powers to place Sun and Moon onto them. Anabel notices auras around the two Pokémon; Moon senses feelings from Lunala, who emits a red aura. She senses affection towards Lillie, who took care of it, a love towards Alola, and a sense of danger. The Ultra Beasts come towards the altar, but Lunala fires a beam, defeating a bunch of them in one shot, much to Gladion's shock. Since a lot more Ultra Beasts are coming, Hapu, Gladion and Anabel send their Pokémon to fight. Gladion turns around, and notices Solgaleo is not fighting. Lillie is concerned about Sun, whom Solgaleo won't let go of it. Lillie feels that Sun rejects Solgaleo's aura, as Sun screams that "he's right in front of him." Faba yells, who is tied to Salamence's tail, as the attacks burst around him. Suddenly, Sun jumps away from Solgaleo, whose aura has disappeared. Gladion reminds if the aura disappears, Sun won't be able to fight beside Solgaleo. Sun turns away and walks to Faba, who is terrified of the boy. Sun shows his Spoink device, and wants Faba to take the money for his great-grandfather's island that Faba took away. Faba yells, for he does not know what island he is talking about. Sun exclaims it was five years ago; Sun was looking forward to visit the Alola region, and his great-grandfather offered him a ticket to visit the region the next week. Sun took an airplane to visit the island surrounding the four major islands, which Sun's great-grandfather wanted to redesign as a Poké-Pelago. When he arrived, Sun came to a body and an Alolan Meowth, and saw Faba, who noted Sun was the great-grandchild. Faba passed the bad news to Sun, as his great-grandfather passed away a night ago. Faba had his employees take the body out, as they planned to bury Sun's grandfather in a funeral home, on an adjacent island. Faba, however, wished to continue the construction of Aether Paradise for the organization known as Aether Foundation. Faba informed Sun they took care of injured Pokémon, and wanted the island as their base. Sun protested, for the island belonged to his great-grandfather, who wanted to construct the Poké-Pelago. Faba replied that a powerful man within the organization gave Sun's great-grandfather the island to fulfill his dream. Since that man disappeared and Sun's great-grandfather passed away, Faba claimed that the island now belonged to them. Faba asked of Sun to go to his great-grandfather's funeral, but Sun demanded the island, as he declared he would construct the Poké-Pelago. Faba shushed his employees, and stated Sun could construct that, if he bought the island from them, and declared the price of one million dollars. Faba realizes Sun is *that* child. Sun has all the money he accumulated so far given to Faba, though he is 30,000 dollars short, but promises to get that money from delivering Mirage Berry and finding Zygarde cells. Still, he demands Faba to take the money to buy the island from him. Faba remains silent for a moment, then laughs. Much to Sun's displeasure, Faba claims he didn't think Sun would take that price seriously, nor will he give the island to him. Faba reminds the Aether Paradise has been built, and to remove it would take more than one million dollars to dismantle it. Sun claims Faba has tricked him, but Faba pretends to have given Sun some hope, as his great-grandfather passed away in that moment. Still, Faba jokes that Sun spent years to accumulate this money. Lillie goes to ask her brother about the man from Aether Foundation from Sun's story, but a bright light stops her. Lillie sees it is another crack in the sky, which makes Gladion wonder who could've opened that. Anabel mutters "the Blinding One"; a claw grasps Solgaleo, who grabs Sun, and two are pulled through the portal. In response, Moon flies with Lunala through the portal to save Sun. The crack in the sky closes, and Sun's dollars rain down, leaving Lillie disheartened. Six months later, Lusamine walks by her army of Ultra Beasts. Debuts Character *Mohn (silhouette, explanation) Pokémon *Necrozma Gallery Category:Sun & Moon volume 4 chapters